yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of Set Release
This is a preliminary list of the order of TCG and OCG Set releases. OCG 1999 January *23 - Volume 1 March *1 - Booster 1 *6 - Starter Box Theatrical Release with the release of Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie in Japan *18 - Starter Box *18 - Starter Box: Preorder Promo 1 - Celtic Guardian (SR) *27 - Volume 2 April *29 - Starter Box: Preorder Promo 2 - Aqua Madoor (ScR) May *5 - Starter Box: Guide Promo - Flame Swordsman (UR) *25 - Booster 2 *27 - Volume 3 June *21 - V-Jump Special Edition A and B Set July *5 - Booster 3 *8 - Gameboy Duel Monsters 2 Game and Included Promos *8 - Gameboy Duel Monsters 2 - Book Promo 1 Right Arm of the Forbidden One UR *22 - Volume 4 August *5 - Gameboy Duel Monsters 2 - Book Promo 2 - Left Arm of the Forbidden One (UR) *20 - Official Card Game - Value Book 1 Promo - Dokurorider and Revival of Dokurorider (UR) *26 - Booster 4 / Premium Pack 1 September *23 - Volume 5 October *17 - Booster 5 November *18 - Volume 6 December *1 - Booster 6 *9 - PS Duel Monster 1 *14 - Offical Guide for Forbidden Memories Japanese - Ceremony of Chaos Black Magician (UR) *16 - EX Starter Box 2000 January *27 - Volume 7 March *1 - Booster 7 April *20 - Magic Ruler May *18 - Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon June *23 - Booster R1 July *13 - Pharaoh's Servant August *10 - Phantom God September *9 - Booster R2 *28 - Curse of Anubis October *26 - Revival of Black Demon's Dragon November *23 - Booster R3/EX-R Starter Box December *14 - Thousand Eyes Bible 2001 February *22 - Metal Raiders April *19 - Spell of Mask June *28 - Structure Deck: Yugi July *12 - Labyrinth of Nightmare August *30 - Booster Chronicle September *20 - Struggle of Chaos October *25 - Structure Deck: Joey November *29 - Mythological Age 2002 January *24 - Structure Deck: Kaiba March *21 - Pharaonic Guardian/Structure Deck: Pegasus May *16 - The New Ruler June *20 - Duelist Legacy Volume.1 July *18 - Advent of Union August *22 - Duelist Legacy Volume.2 September *19 - Champion of Black Magicians November *21 - Power of the Guardians December *12 - Duelist Legacy Volume.3 2003 January *23 - Duelist Legacy Volume.4 February *20 - Threat of the Demon World April *24 - Controller of Chaos/Duelist Legacy Volume.5 May *22 - Structure Deck: Yugi Volume 2 July *17 - Invader of Darkness August *7 - Structure Deck: Joey Volume 2 October *20 - Sanctuary of the Sky December *11 - Structure Deck: Kaiba Volume 2 2004 February *26 - Pharaonic Inheritance March *25 - Structure Deck: Marik May *27 - Soul of the Duelist June *24 - Beginner's Edition.1 August *5 - Rise of Destiny September *23 - Expert Edition Volume.1 November *25 - Flaming Eternity December *9 - Beginner's Edition.2/Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar/Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness 2005 January *20 - Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction/Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep February *24 - The Lost Millennium March *17 - Expert Edition Volume.2 May *26 - Cybernetic Revolution June *16 - Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph August *8 - Elemental Energy September *22 - Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment October *18 - Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki/Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton November *17 - Shadow of Infinity December *8 Expert Edition Volume.3/Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress 2006 February *16 - Enemy of Justice March *16 - Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm April *1 - Starter Deck 2006 May *18 - Power of the Duelist June *22 - Structure Deck 9: Dinosaur's Rage August *10 - Cyberdark Impact September *14 - Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt October *24 - Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2/Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale/Duelist Pack 5: Aster Phoenix November *16 - Strike of Neos December *14 - Structure Deck 11: Surge of Radiance 2007 February *10 - Force of the Breaker March *8 - Structure Deck 12: Curse of Darkness *19 - Starter Deck 2007 May *12 - Tactical Evolution June *22 - Structure Deck 13: Revival of the Great Dragon July *20 - Gladiator's Assault September *22 - Expert Edition Volume.4 October *20 - Duelist Pack 6: Jaden Yuki 3/Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson November *21 - Phantom Darkness December *12 - Structure Deck 14: Advent of the Emperor 2008 February *23 - Light of Destruction March *15 - Starter Deck 2008 April *16 - The Duelist Genesis June *16 - Structure Deck 15: Zombie World July *19 - Crossroads of Chaos September *11 - Extra Pack October *18 - Duelist Pack 8: Yusei Fudo November *12 - Crimson Crisis December *13 - Structure Deck 16: Lord of the Magicians 2009 January *12 - Gold Series February *12 - Raging Battle March *14 - Starter Deck 2009 April *18 - Ancient Prophecy June *20 - Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike July *12 - Stardust Overdrive September *19 - Extra Pack Volume 2 October *17 - Duelist Pack 9: Yusei Fudo 2 November *14 - Absolute Powerforce December *7 - Structure Deck 18: Machiners Command 2010 January *23 - Gold Series 2010 February *20 - The Shining Darkness March *20 - Starter Deck 2010 April *17 - Duelist Revolution TCG Booster Packs Reprint Sets/Duelist Packs Tournament Packs & Participation Awards * Tournament Pack 1st Season 09/01/02 TP1 * Tournament Pack 2nd Season 10/01/02 TP2 * Tournament Pack 3rd Season 03/01/03 TP3 * Tournament Pack 4 TP4 * Tournament Pack 5 11/01/04 TP5 * Tournament Pack 6 06/01/05 TP6 * Tournament Pack 7 11/01/05 TP7 * Tournament Pack 8 04/28/06 TP8 * Champion Pack: Game One 11/11/06 CP01 * Champion Pack: Game Two 02/06/07 CP02 * Champion Pack: Game Three 05/15/07 CP03 * Champion Pack: Game Four 09/06/07 CP04 * Champion Pack: Game Five 01/08/08 CP05 * Champion Pack: Game Six 05/12/08 CP06 * Champion Pack: Game Seven 09/13/08 CP07 * Champion Pack: Game Eight CP08 * Duelist League Promos: Series 1 DL1 * Duelist League Promos: Series 2 DL2 * Duelist League Promos: Series 3 DL3 * Duelist League Promos: Series 4 DL4 * Duelist League Promos: Series 5 DL5 * Duelist League Promos: Series 6 12/01/04 DL6 * Duelist League Promos: Series 7 04/??/05 DL7 * Duelist League Promos: Series 8 06/30/05 DL8 * Duelist League Promos: Series 9 01/03/06 DL9 * Duelist League Promos: Series 10 04/28/06 DL10 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Summer Tour 2004 06/01/04 EM1 * Hobby League Promos: Series 1 10/01/04 HL1 * Hobby League Promos: Series 2 11/26/05 HL2 * Hobby League Promos: Series 3 06/01/06 HL03 * Hobby League Promos: Series 4 04/01/07 HL04 * Hobby League Promos: Series 5 07/01/07 HL05 * Hobby League Promos: Series 6 01/09/08 HL06 * Hobby League Promos: Series 7 07/15/08 HL07 * Pharaoh Tour 2005 12/17/05 PT1 * Pharaoh Tour 2006 10/28/06 PT02 * Pharaoh Tour 2007 PT03 * Sneak Preview Participation Cards 03/01/05 SP1 * Sneak Preview Participation Cards 02/18/06 SP2 * Sneak Preview Participation Cards SP02 * Token Cards from ComicCon 07/22/06 TKN1 * Token Promos TKN2 * 2008 Collector Tins TKN3 * World Championship 2003/2004/2005 06/27/03 WCS * World Championship 2006/2007/2008 07/02/06 WCPS * Shonen Jump Championship Series Prize Cards 12/01/04 SJC, SJCS Video Game Promos * Dark Duel Stories - GBC Promo 03/19/02 DDS * Eternal Duelist Soul - GBA Promo 10/29/02 EDS * Duelist of the Roses - PS2 Promo 02/18/03 DOR * Stairway to the Destined Duel - GBA Promo 04/15/03 SDD * Forbidden Memories - PS Promo 06/03/03 FMR * The Falsehood Kingdom - Gamecube Promo TFK * The Sacred Cards - GBA Promo 10/27/03 TSC * Power of Chaos - Yugi PC Game 10/31/03 PCY * Power of Chaos - Joey PC Game 02/28/04 PCJ * Power of Chaos - Kaiba PC Game 02/20/04 PCK * Dawn of Destiny - Xbox Promo 04/27/04 DOD * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2004, GBA 04/27/04 WC4 * Reshef of Destruction - GBA Promo 06/22/04 ROD * Destiny Board Traveler - GBA Promo 10/01/04 DBT * Capsule Monster Coliseum PS2 Promo 10/01/04 CMC * Nightmare Troubador- Nintendo DS Promo 09/01/05 NTR * Forbidden Legacy Game Promo 10/01/05 FL1 * 7 Trials to Glory - World Championship 2005, GBA 02/01/05 WC5 * GX Duel Academy - GBA Promo 01/13/06 GX1 * Ultimate Masters - World Championship 2006; GBA 03/18/06 WC6 * Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monster GX (PSP) Tag Force 11/18/06 GX02 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster GX Spirit Summoner; NDS 01/04/07 GX03 * Tag Force Eolution 01/08/08 GX05 Tins & Box Promos Magazine, Movie & McDonalds Promos * Shonen Jump Magazine Promo '02 – '09 JMP, JUMP * Movie Promo Pack 08/01/04 EP1 * Movie Promo Cards 08/01/04 MOV * The Movie Ani Manga 12/01/04 YMA * McDonald's Promo Set 12/19/02 MP1 * McDonald's Promo Set 2006 05/01/06 MDP2 Starter & Structure Decks * Starter Deck: Yugi: 03/29/02 SDY * Starter Deck: Kaiba: 03/29/02 SDK * Starter Deck: Joey: 03/30/03 SDJ * Starter Deck: Pegasus: 03/30/03 SDP * Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution: 03/01/04 SYE * Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution: 03/01/04 SKE * Starter Deck 2006: 03/23/06 YSD * Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar: 01/01/05 SD1 * Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness: 01/01/05 SD2 * Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction: 05/09/05 SD3 * Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep: 05/09/05 SD4 * Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph: 10/28/05 SD5 * Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment: 01/18/06 SD6 * Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress:05/15/06 SD7 * Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm: 07/12/06 SD8 * Structure Deck 9: Dinosaur's Rage: 10/20/06 SD09 * Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt: 01/17/07 SD10 * Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords: 10/24/2007 SDRL * Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor: 04/08/08 SDDE * Structure Deck: Zombie World: 10/18/08 SDZW * Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command: 03/30/09 SDSC * Structure Deck: Warrior's Strike: 10/27/0909 SDWS * Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem: 02/23/10 SDMM Make-A-Wish Foundation * Tyler Gressle's Card Tyler the Great Warrior 08/05/05 TYL Combined table References * http://shriektcg.twoday.net